Arrangements
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.
1. Chapter 1

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

AU Note – I`m writing Daryl as 32 years old and Elena as 26 that way it`s not that big of an age gap (it`s really not my parents are the same age gap that I have put Elena & Daryl as).

Chapter one

Elena`s point of view;

Arranged marriage I suppose looking back on it I had hoped and dreamed of being married but not an arranged marriage. When I was a little girl and my father used to tell me all these fairytales of Cinderella, Snow white, Princess Jasmine, Sleeping beauty and Belle I hoped that I would one day be like Cinderella or Sleeping beauty. But now with all of the walkers everywhere and the population slowly dying I guess it just wasn't possible. But that still didn't mean I wanted to be in arranged marriage.

"_Lena?"_ my father Rick`s rough voice pulled me out of my day dreaming I looked at him before turning to my little brother Carl then turning back to my father again.

"_Why?"_ I spoke my voice warily and dry.

He turned away looking at my little brother who stared at me _"no don`t you dare look at Carl dad, Why!?"_ my voice raised with each word _"what you don`t think that I can find love on my own ?,that you want to marry me off" _my dad`s head snapped up and looked at me _"No Elena it`s not that I don`t think you can find love ,I know you can but with the walkers around there isn't really a chance to find it and besides we need to bring up the population"_.

I folded my arms a crossed my chest and slipped a lock of hair behind my ear looking at my dad _"so you plan on using me to bring up the population "_my eyes narrowed _"Elena stop alright? ,stop acting like I`m using you as a test subject because I`m not, I just want what`s best for you okay kid ,I want you to be protected"_ his voice dropped down a little bit making me look at him _"and I`m already protected ,you protect me ,you protect Carl ,I know how to fight ,I know how to survive ,are you forgetting that my god dad Ric taught me how to shoot ,how to kill ,how to live on my own in the woods if need be_ " I questioned my dad who shook his head and said no.

I looked down and uncrossed my arms before folding them again and looking up _"who do you plan on marrying me off to?"_ I sighed knowing that I might as well give up on fighting my father`s idea if he had one he wouldn't let it go, that I knew off.

"_That would be me little girl"_ the familiar nickname came from behind me.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach and my blood ran cold ,Daryl Dixon that`s who my father planned on marrying me off to ,the man who I never really had been all to close with ,the man who since he met me called me little girl and annoyed me to my very core. Great my dad wants me to up the population with the devil who legit holds a crossbow in his hands,it`s what every girl dreams of note the sarcasm.

"_You can`t be serious"_ I groaned.

"_oh he`s dead serious little girl"_ the devil replied as he came to stand beside me and greeted my dad and younger brother _"Rick, Carl"_ he nodded.

"_Daryl"_ my dad greeted back while my brother just stood there shyly looking down at his feet .deciding I couldn't stand there anymore I grabbed Carl and picked him up as he complained _"Lena, let me down, I`m too big to be carried"_ Carl whined but at the moment I just didn't care.

"_Is little girl always this stubborn, Rick?"_ I heard Daryl ask my dad I stopped in my tracks and clenched my teeth before placing Carl down and walking off alone into the woods though I knew I shouldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

Chapter two.

Elena`s point of view;

I wondered around for a good two hours before finding a fairly big rock to sit on, sitting there for a good ten minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped up reaching for my pocket knife that I carried on me just in case I ran into a walker on my own .I quickly turned around and went to slash the thing that was attached to the hand.

"_Woah there little girl didn't Lori and Rick ever teach you any manners?"_ Daryl jumped back with hands up in the air, I took a deep breath before putting my pocket knife away _"oh they did but they also taught me to protect myself if need be"_ I smirked at him cockily tilting my head to the side while doing so.

"_Now I have a question for you"_ I paused _"didn`t mommy and daddy ever tell you not to sneak up on a female or did you disregard it?"_ I watched Daryl smirk at me as he rolled his eyes _"oh I disregarded it , now how about you tell me why you ran off like that while I walk you back home to daddy?"_ he questioned me mockingly before walking off.

I frowned before sighing and running to catch up with him _"now you wanna tell me little girl, or am I gonna have to guess?"_ he asked me once I was caught up with him.

I sighed before deciding that answering him was probably for the best _"I don`t wanna be in a arranged marriage better yet I don`t wanna be used as just somebody to help push up the population, besides I don`t wanna be bringing a baby into this world with it being the way that it is now_" I explained.

Daryl nodded as he stared straight headed "_why did you agree to marry me?"_ I wondered out loud after a few minutes of walking in silence.

He shrugged but didn't say anything walking faster with each step _"Daryl ,answer me"_ I demanded as I ran to catch up with him only to run into his back and onto the ground when he stopped dead in his tracks .

Once I got up off the dirt and shook it off my clothes I went to step beside him only to be pushed back when doing so _"stay behind me ,little girl_" Daryl whispered as he grabbed his crossbow and arrow aiming it at the walkers head.

I could hear walkers from behind me so I turned to see how many and how close, there were at least two maybe three and they were close enough where I wouldn`t be able to slash their heads off so I grabbed a arrow and slammed it into the closest walker`s head before kicking them in the chest and grabbing another arrow then kicking the other walker in their chest.

"_Fuck"_ Daryl swore as he came to stand beside me.

He reached for an arrow before aiming his crossbow at the last walker hitting it straight in between the eyes knocking it off its feet and onto the ground.

"_Care to answer that question now?"_ I breathed out.

"_your daddy_ "Daryl breathed out before pausing _"he made a point about the population and honestly I`ve seen the way you are with Carl, you`re good with kids, hell great even if I were to have anyone be the mother of my child it would either be you or Carol but in all truthfulness, Carol`s a little bit too old for me"_ Daryl said.

"_And I`m not too young?"_ I questioned.

"_How old do you think I am_?" he looked at me as he put his crossbow away and started to walk.

"_old enough to be my daddy`s age"_ I answered his questioned making him turn and look at me raising an eyebrow _"32, not that old"_ he winked before starting to walk yet again making me having to run to catch up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

Chapter three

"_Elena!" _my dad yelled and started to run towards us once Daryl and I had walked into the clearing of camp with my mother Lori right beside him, I sighed knowing what was about to come to me _"Elena Marie Grimes, what were you thinking?" _my mom started to lecture me as she grabbed a hold of my arm _"do you have any idea how stupid that was?"_ her voice raised higher.

I fought back the urge to rip into her as she was doing to me but before I could my father started to speak _"Daryl did you guys run into any trouble?"_ he wondered cutting my mother off of her bitching, Daryl nodded _"ran into about five of those bitches but it was taken care of, I gotta say though Rick your daughter sure knows how to hold her own"_ my dad looked in between me and Daryl before giving us a tight lipped smile.

"_Yeah I know she does"_ my father smiled at us while my mother just glared_ what the hell was her damn problem_ I thought before mentally shaking my head I didn`t care what her issue was not after what she did to our family, to my dad I just didn`t . She did _**NOT**_ deserve a loving family let alone a loving husband not after all she did. She thought nobody knew about her time alone actually being spent with Shane my dad's best friend but I did though I never told her I knew.

"_Well go get some rest tomorrow's your wedding day"_ my mother Lori said to me with a little smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

I could feel my heart stop and my stomach drop while my mouth fell open into an o shape., tomorrow was she serious I had just gotten told that I was getting married today and now she wants me to get married tomorrow? . I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but I didn't instead I faked a small sarcastic smile at my mom before walking past her and heading for my tent that was shared with Carl.

Once I was in my tent I quickly noticed Carl sitting cross legged on my bed, he jumped up and ran over to me hugging me tightly when he spotted me _"I thought I wasn't going to see you again"_ he said into my stomach as he cried _"shh it's alright I'm alright, I'm sorry for running off like that I won't do it again "_I said placing a kiss on the top of his head.

I pulled away from the hug and wrapped my arm around Carl's shoulder bringing him over to my bed, sitting on it I pulled him into my side as I looked at a picture on my bedside of me and my childhood best friends Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes _"so is it true that I'm getting a brother in law tomorrow?" _Carl whispered questioning me.

"_Yeah it is"_ I whispered back to him _"so when people say don't believe rumors, I really should believe them?"_ I heard a female voice say from beside me as my bed dripped a little from the person sitting down beside me.

Just like Daryl I didn't even had to turn my head to find out who it was ,I already knew that it was the only survivor of my two best friends Caroline Forbes who was thankfully with me the day we ran though sadly we had left behind our other friends and her mom as well as my dad.

I looked at her and shot her a small real smile _"only this once"_ I giggled a little before I leaned my head on her shoulder while she leaned her head on top of mine _"tomorrow you're a married woman Elena Grimes"_ Caroline said lowly before we noticed Carl fast asleep.

I got up and gently lifted up Carl, placing him on his own bed before getting onto my bed beside Caroline and laying down beside her just like we did when we were younger _"this is the last time we'll get to lay down beside each other like when we were kids tomorrow you get your new teddy bear"_ Caroline joked making me roll my eyes _"and tomorrow you lose your wing woman"_ I joked back.

"_I wonder if he sleeps with his crossbows"_ Caroline sarcastically commented making us break into a fit of giggles.

"_I guess I'll find out soon huh?"_ I softly said before sleep took over my mind and body.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

Chapter four

Soon the sun shined brightly thought out the tent and the sound of a zipper opening was being heard _"good morning everyone ,today's your wedding day Elena so raise and shine sleepy heads and yes Caroline that means you as well"_ my mother's preppy voice all but screamed at us three .

Good god what was she so damn cheery about, oh wait now I remember she was one step closer to not having any responsibility after all today she was marrying me off and soon she would Carl after all he was twelve soon he'd be thirteen it wouldn't be long .

"_Elena Marie Grimes, Carl Evan Grimes and Caroline Faith Forbes up now"_ she screamed louder _"God could you be any louder, I'm pretty sure the walkers could hear you" _I groaned sarcastically at her while sitting myself up as my brother sat up and mumbled the words "I'm up" to her.

I felt Caroline sit up beside me just as my mother glared at me _"you girls have five minutes to get ready ,Carl come on"_ she declared .

"_Today's the day you find out if he sleeps with his crossbows"_ Caroline whispered to me as we watched my brother slowly following my mother out of the tent _"I guess so"_ I commented before getting up and walking over to my bag of clothes picking out a black corset halter top with a pair of black tights and combat boots along with a black leather jacket.

I knew right off the bat that I would get scolded for the outfit by my mother but this is and was going to be the only time that I would be going to get married and it would be during a time with walkers running around so I frankly didn't gave a rats fucking ass about what she said if I had to run today it would be best to do so in combat boots and tights not a white wedding dress and heels.

I quickly brushed though my hair and slipped my knife into my combat boot before making my way out of the tent with Caroline on my heels once I was out of the tent I noticed Daryl and my dad talking with Carl standing at my dad's hip wearing a bored expression on his face .I couldn't say I blamed him though listening to grownups talking about things that twelve years old didn't care about was honestly boring.

"_Lena, good you're here "_my dad said once I made my way to him, Daryl and Carl _"why wouldn't I be here, what did you think I was gonna run off?"_ I questioned him; I watched him turn his head towards the ground before he looked back up at me and nodded his head making me gasp playfully in fake anger _"why I never"_ I said as I watched from the corner of my eye my brother trying his damnest not to laugh out loud .

"_Oh for the love of god, Elena Marie please tell me that you are not wearing that slutty outfit "_my mother's whiny voice came from behind me _"oh would you please shut up Lori?, there's nothing wrong with what little girl is wearing "_Daryl deafened me, shocking me in the process but none the less I shot a thankful look to my husband to be.

Have you ever seen the cartoons where someone was so angry that steam came out of their ears? , well if you have then you would know what my mother looked like at the moment if she was a cartoon then there would be tons of smoke coming out from her ears and for a reason so stupid too. She should be happy that I was marrying a guy who deafened me against anybody in general not be pissed off about it but oh well that was my mother for you.

"_Let's get started shall we?"_ my mother stated before walking over to Shane _"what's he doing here?" _I asked not bothering to hide my dislike of the older man that was my father's close friend _"he will be marrying you and Daryl, Elena"_ my father said smiling a little bit instead of telling me to be nice to him.

My father was no stranger to my personality change when it came to his friend ever since I was a young girl I haven't liked Shane and my father knew it all too well and for some reason he never got me to act nice to him ever which I was thankful for .

I groaned out loud before rolling my eyes and walking over to Daryl once I was standing beside him Shane started the "ceremony" ,when the time came to exchange rings my mother passed Daryl hers to give to me and my father gave me his to give to Daryl . I wouldn't lie and say that I hated the ring because I honestly truly didn't it was beautiful hell it was perfect even but putting it on my ring finger it made me felt sick to my stomach to know that my mother had wore it and slept with my father's good friend while wearing it and being married to my father at the time.

"_You may now kiss the bride"_ Shane said with a small smirk on his face.

Both me and Daryl each leaned in a small bit until our lips met each other's ,the kiss itself was a little bit odd to say the less but the only thing that made it odd was the fact that in the last twenty four hours we were thrown together so it was understandable that it was like that . But though it was odd, it was also in a way soft, gentle and perfect. He tasted like chocolate mixed in with whiskey don't ask me why he did because I didn't know nor did I frankly care.

As we pulled away from each other's lips I could hear clapping from around us, turning around I noticed the others standing there with mixed looks on their faces most of the looks were shock while there were about five faces with small smiles on them. Once people came out of the state of shock a round of congrats as well as questions came at us soon the questions were answered and everyone but my parents, Carl and Caroline were still standing with us.

"_Elena come here"_ my mother said pulling me away to the side for a moment _"what?"_ I said annoyed with her.

"_relax Elena honey ,I just want to tell you I'm proud of you and to remember everything I taught you about being a wife and mother"_ my mother smiled at me and I could quickly feel myself snap _" . . . . "_ I repeated slowly as my anger raise _"everything you taught me about being a wife and mother ,so you mean pawn my child off to someone else and fuck my husband's best friend "_ I said slowly making her jaw drop and look around to make sure no one was listening _"in that case then ,no ,no __**fucking**__ way am I going to remember everything you taught me"_ and with that I turned on my heel and headed towards Daryl asking him to take me to our tent saying that I was restless at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

Author's note – in the last chapter fanfiction had made a little bit of a change to it, where after Lori tells Elena to remember everything she taught her instead of all the dots it's suppose to be Elena saying "remember everything you taught me about being a wife and mother?" with dots in-between each word but sadly as you can see it didn't happen so yeah on with the story!.

Chapter five.

It had been a week since mine and Daryl's wedding and so far the only thing we had done that was even remotely related to being a real honest to god married couple was the way we woke up in the mornings now that we shared a bed I found that in the mornings I was either waking up my head on his shirt covered shoulder with my arm draped over his stomach or his arm draped over my waist with my back pushed against his chest but other than that nothing mind you we did try to make an effort but it

was awkward to say at the very less.

Sighing I looked around at my surroundings and thought over the past events of the last week ,a lot of people had stared at me and Daryl and questioned our sanity for getting married so quick and for getting married without even dating first while I did whole heartily agreed with them ,I also disagreed with them at less we knew who we were marrying we could have been like people who had gone to Vegas ,got drunk and woke up the next day with a wedding ring on their ring finger and a stranger next to them naked but we didn't and besides we knew each other before this despite not really liking each other we still knew each other.

"_What cha thinking about?"_ I could hear Daryl's rough voice say as he sat down beside me on the log I was sitting on _"nothing" _I said quickly which earned a snort from him _"right and I'm a fucking walker_" he sarcastically remarked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before looking at him _"I'm thinking about how I wished that I knew something about you to make me feel comfortable in us being married but I don't just like you don't know anything about me "_I said before turning away and staring at the fire that was burning before us , it was early October and the night air was starting to become cold and crisp which made Daryl starting to build a fire every night in attempted to warm us up for the night.

"_What you wanna know?"_ I heard him sigh before he asked making me shrug _"I don't know what your life like before all of this was"_ I said making movements with my hands ,he was silent for a few moments _"I guess it was as good as it could be ,I mean I had my dad and brother along with my old man's friends Jesse or Jess for short and Buck in my life as the only ones who took care of me since my mom died when I was young ,mind you we were poor as fuck but the old man still managed to bring home money and get food on the table"_ Daryl said not looking at me as he picked up a lone stick and began to pick it apart little by little.

"_What about you?"_ I heard him ask _"I guess I probably had a better life then you, my dad he worked to pay the collage fund that kept me in school, my brother playing soccer having me and Caroline in the stands cheering for him ,my mom cooking pumpkin pies at thanksgiving and me and my friends driving around the town racing up and down abounded roads having fun ,though I got admit that it felt like I was the mother to my brother more then she was"_ I said making him look at me with a confused look on his face _"my mom she cook us dinners ,sign us up for whatever we wanted to take ,drive us around when we were too young to drive but other than that she almost always made me feel like me and Carl were just something ,someone that was holding her back ,I remember her fighting with my dad when I was eight on my birthday because she didn't even wish me a happy birthday not that it mattered she never did before then but for some reason that year it had upset me and I cried plus it couldn't help anymore that my dad was the only one to ever tell us he loved us and not her"_ I explained .

"_What were you doing when you first saw the walkers?"_ I questioned quickly changing the subject because it was hard for me to talk about _"I was with my dad, Jess and Buck hunting well they were hunting and I was in the cabin we were renting for the weekend. I remember Buck calling for my dad to help him and then I heard Jess yelling for my dad asking him if he was alright and I ran towards them ,my dad he was so badly bashed up that there was no helping him " _Daryl took a deep breath and looked down at the ground _"Jess told me that there was no helping him that the best thing to do was put him out of his pain ,I remember taking my gun out and I kept raising the gun up and down for a few times before Jess took my hand and lowering it just before he looked at my dad and told him that he was sorry , then he pulled the tiger and shot him"_ I could hear Daryl sobbing a little though he tried to cover it up ,unsure of what to do I reached over and gently rubbed his back up and down before he went on.

"_After that me and Jess went off together for awhile until I told him I wanted to find my brother, he flat out refused to help me so I went off to this club that my brother owned on my own and found him. Then we went off together but we lost each other and now here I am" _Daryl said in a broken voice which I can't say I blamed him for it, he had almost had to kill his own father, not to mention he lost his mother at a young age and lost his brother due to the actions of my father and a couple of others though I had to wonder why he didn't hate me for losing his brother because of my father.

"_I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"_ I whispered in a gentle voice and I shouldn't have I had probably bought up memories that he didn't want bought up.

"_it's fine as my wife you have a right to want to know things about me just like as your husband I have a right to want to know things about you_" he said before standing up and looking down at me ,putting his palm out _"come on ,it's getting real late we'd be better to head off to bed_" he exclaimed and I nodded placing my hand in his so that he could help me up before putting out the fire and us walking off to our tent for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

Author's note yet again – in the last chapter I had written a little bit of Daryl's `past` which I forgot to put at the end of the chapter that what he was doing when the walkers showed up I had gotten it from the game the walking dead survival instinct so I don't own that oh and by mistake I put Jess down as his dad's friend when I meant to put him down as his uncle. I also forgot to tell you guys that Caroline might be the only one beside Elena from the vampire diaries that I use ,I don't know it really matters on rather or not if I get an idea that brings in someone else from VD while another thing I wanted to clear up was the time line ,for vampire diaries the time line I'm using is clearly the new season (season five) and on due to the whole collage idea I wrote in the last chapter and the time line for the walking dead I'm using would be kind of the middle of season 2.

So yeah on with the story!.

Chapter six.

The very next day I had found myself waking up by alone making me frown before shrugging my shoulders and kicking the covers off before heading over to my bag and grabbing my things to have a quick wash once I had everything I made my way into the house pasting Maggie who was in the kitchen smiling and saying a quick good morning to me on the way.

When we had first got here one of the first things Hershel told us we could use was the bathroom to wash and shower in so long as we cleaned up after ourselves, once he told me that I quickly jumped at the chance since the walkers showed I found it hard to find the time to do so without worry that a walker would see.

Once I got to the bathroom I noticed the door closed but unlock making me think that someone only closed it without thinking, boy how wrong I was. I opened the door to reveal Daryl soaking in the bath tub _"what the fuck?" _he asked as he jumped making the water around him move while I gasped and averted my eyes _"shit oh my gosh, Daryl I am so sorry"_ I said embarrassed _"god damn it Elena I know you're my wife and all but haven't you ever oh I don't know heard of knocking?"_ he asked sarcastically.

"_I don't know have you ever heard of lock the door?"_ I bitched back at him as I looked at him making him smirk _"no can't say I have"_ he commented making me roll my eyes as I did so I noticed something like a old burnt mark on his chest.

"_Okay I know how happy you are to have a husband who has a hot body like mine but do you mind?"_ he said to me once I was staring too long _"I've seen better "_I said before quickly walking out and closing the door behind me choosing to skip the bath for the day.

Later on in the afternoon I spotted my dad ,Daryl and Shane talking together ,after seeing the burnt mark on Daryl I was beyond worried and though I knew I shouldn't ask I couldn't help but want to know where it came from _"hey"_ I said making my way over to them .

"_Now's not the time for your childish issues, Elena"_ Shane said staring angrily at my dad _"hey do not talk to my wife that way, man"_ Daryl stared at him for awhile until he walked off _"something's wrong with him" _my dad mumbled making me snort _"you mean besides his ego and his head?"_ I commented making him sigh and shake his head at me before walking off leaving me and Daryl alone.

"_Thanks for that, sticking up for me I mean"_ I whispered as I looked down at the ground and put my hands into my back pockets of the jeans I was wearing _"you're my wife if I didn't do it, it would just make me a shit husband"_ he said before quietness took over us for a good minute or two.

"_Can I ask you something?"_ we both asked at the same time.

"_um you go first"_ Daryl chuckled as I looked up at him _"earlier when I walked in on you ,I noticed a burn mark and I know it's not my business but where did it come from?" _I said quietly hoping I didn't make him upset.

He sighed running his hand over his face looking at me for awhile before he spoke again _"I lied to you a little bit the other day when I told you about my life before the walkers happened ,I mean something's where true but others weren't"_ I stared at him waiting for him to go on which he did _"my mother did die when I was younger in a house fire her and my dad they were alcoholics but my mom she was a chain smoker too and the house caught on fire because she fell asleep and her smoke was still burning , my mom despite being these things ,she was better than my dad he use to beat me and Merle whenever my brother was out of juvenile institutions he'd get beat and when he was in I would get it ,we took turns"_ he finished staring at me .

I was quiet for a good amount of time unable to form words and hating myself at the same time _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" _I said looking down at the ground in shame _"don't be sorry if anyone should be sorry it should be the ones who knew and let it go on" _he said lifting my chin up to look at him.

"_My turn why do you hate Shane so much_?" he asked me.

"_Honestly until recently I didn't have a reason, I guess before it was because he crept me out"_ I shrugged _"and now?"_ Daryl questioned.

I didn't really want to say it out loud but he had just told me something personal that he didn't have to, he put his trust in me and now it was my turn to do the same.

"_he lefted my dad for dead when he was alive ,told me ,my brother and her that my dad was dead just so that he could get into bed with her. And I have to hand it to him though it was a job well done, he got what he wanted along "_I said as I noticing Lori out the corner of my eye _"her"_.

Daryl noticed my gaze and looked in the direction to spot Lori folding clothes as he did so I could feel the tears welled up in my eyes before they slipped out and down my cheeks just as Daryl looked back at me and I whispered _"I hate them, they betrayed my dad. They deserved to not survive though this, what they deserve is to die"._


	7. Chapter 7

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

Chapter Seven.

I leaned my head against Daryl's shoulder while he wrapped his arm around mine ,it was early November and the air was meant to be cold which it was but as we sat together on the wooden log the sky started to become cloudier and darker making it more chilly.

After I had my break down declaring that I had wanted my mother and Shane dead Daryl and I had became closer though we didn't act like we were at the married couple state ,we did act like a couple now jokingly teasing each other ,worrying about each other .

From the corner of my eye I could spot my little brother with Shane making me tense _"hey you alright?" _Daryl whispered into my ear noticing that I was tensed _"he keeps trying to take my dad's role in Carl's life and it's pissing me the hell off" _I exclaimed before deciding to call my brother over _"Carl can you come here for a second?"_ I asked making him nodded and tell Shane bye before running over to me.

I opened my arms so that he could crawl in them _"yeah Lena?"_ he asked once he was in my arms _"what do you want for Christmas?"_ I asked making him shrug while Daryl stared at me _"I don't know maybe a boomerang?"_ he said making it sound like a question _"then a boomerang you shall get"_ I said before kissing him on his head and sending him off .

I stood up brushing any grass or dirt off my pants _"question why would you ask Carl that it's not even Christmas yet" _Daryl asked making me smirk at him _"because it will be soon plus instead of going out and almost getting myself killed ,I'm going to make it. And it's going to more than likely take awhile to make so better get a start on it"_ I said before walking out to the woods with Daryl on my heels to find a small log.

After a good five minutes I had found two decent size logs so that if I messed up on the first one, I could try again on the second. Heading back I went straight for our tent where I could work on it in peace and quiet without Daryl or anyone else.

"_Aa Elena?, I don't think that's the shape that a boomerang is supposed to be"_ Daryl commented as he walked into our tent making me laugh _"that's because I just started"_ I commented back.

Daryl flopped back on our bed putting his hands behind his head _"your dad wants us to start working on a baby"_ he said simply making me choke a little bit _"what?"_ I said out loud once I had calmed down from my choking fit _"yup asked to talk to me and told me he wanted us to start making babies_" he shrugged making me put my things down before hitting him in the gut.

"_Ow shit what was that for?"_ he questioned as he sat up and held his stomach in pain _"how can you be so fucking calm about this, we just got married and we hardly know each other. No offence but I am not ready to have sex with you" _I stated before standing up and walking out the tent to give my dad a piece of my mind.

Walking over to where my parents were staying I could hear talking the voices belonging to my father and Lori when the words pregnant and might be Shane's was said I turned on my heel and ran towards mine and Daryl's tent with tears falling down my face.

"_Hey what's wrong what was said?"_ Daryl asked as he noticed my facial expression _"between me and my dad nothing but between him and my mom enough"_ I sobbed as I fell on our bed _"what? ,what was said?"_ he questioned _"she's pregnant and it might be Shane's"_ I mumbled.

"_Shit Lena, I'm sorry"_ he mumbled before pulling me into a hug.

Chapter seven

Another quick author's note – this will be one the of last chapters (one more chapter left) of the year because I'm going to try not to write for the next two months (November ,December ) due to the fact that Christmas is coming it means every weekend of November I will be shopping getting my Christmas shopping done (because I hate shopping in December) and then in December my aunt is flying out for the holidays and I don't get to see her that much (last time I saw her was six years ago) and I want to spend time with her so I won't be writing in December for that reason (plus I might die in December due to the fact that my aunt is dragging me and my mom out shopping in a mall! , I'm going to get ran over by little old grannies! ,okay not true about the dying part but the little old grannies is true) so yeah bye everyone! Have a happy Halloween then Christmas (or whatever it is you celebrate) and new years.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrangements

Summary- what if Rick had a daughter? , a daughter who was older then Carl and whose name was Elena. What if in attempted to raise the population up he marries Elena off to Daryl. Can they learn to love each other or will they go insane trying to do so?.

Chapter Eight

Weeks had passed since I heard the conversion between my father Rick and my mother Lori, and I could tell that it was eating my dad up on the inside which made me want to slap her for doing this to him but I knew I couldn`t do that to a pregnant woman so I put my effort into the boomerang that Carl wanted for Christmas and I avoided her at all cost staying in the tent me and Daryl shared.

The only time I came out was to go to the washroom or to see my father and when I did see my father I didn`t dare speak to him about what I heard, afraid that he yell at me for bringing it up.

Working on the boomerang I heard Daryl sigh as he walked into our tent _"this is really tearing you__r dad apart, he really doesn't deserve this__"__ he said rubbing his hands over his face __"I know, but what can I do he doesn't know I know and if I say anything then everyone's going to know"__ I said not wanting to hurt my dad._

_"Lena he needs someone to talk to not only his so called best friend a self-serving asshole but his wife is a cheating whore and the only thing good that came out of her was his children you and Carl. Yeah sure maybe it's not the ideal thing to talk about with his children but he needs someone"__ Daryl said __" I guess you're right but still it doesn't make me comfortable talking to him about it" __I exclaimed making Daryl sighed._

_"Why don't you go and talk to him. And I'll try to finish off Carl's Christmas gift for him" __Daryl asked._

_"fine" __I sighed before handing over my things to Daryl so that he could finish it off for me ,Christmas was tomorrow and Carl's gift was close to being done I just had to put in his name and put a bow that I had made out of a old silk midnight blue dress shirt that I had on it._

_On the way over to my dad I was stopped by my mom who had a small sad soft smile on her face while she held something in her hands __"what__?__" __ I questioned trying to hold in my anger __"here this is for you and Daryl, merry Christmas baby" __she said pushing the gift into my hands by then I was shaking with anger._

_Pushing the gift back into her hands I took a step back and clenched my fists __"keep it, I don't want fucking anything from you okay just leave me alone you and Shane destroyed our family, dad hates himself because of you .how can you live with yourselves?__, how? .dad did everything for you and this how you repay him he laid his heart and soul in your fucking hands and you threw away like it was trash like he was trash like this so called family was trash!__"__By now I hadn't realized that I was yelling but I was and I could feel someone's arms wrap around me trying to calm me down._

_"Lena you need to calm down, come on little girl you don't want Carl seeing this now do you__?__" __I heard Daryl whisper in my ear trying to calm me down __"get her away from me and then we can talk" __I said to Daryl before turning towards my mom __"you know once I used to really look up to you but now ruining your own family .I can't I'm sorry but I really can't" __and with that I let the tears that were welling up in my eyes fall._

_"Elena"__ she whispered my name faint on her lips._

_"Don't just don't mamma don't" __I whispered as my knees let out under me and both me and Daryl fell down to the ground as I sobbed harder and Daryl rocked me back and forth._

_Chapter Eight._

_Last chapter of the year, I`ll be back next year until then have a great life ya`ll! ._


End file.
